1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passing routing information among intermediate network nodes, such as among mobile routers in a wireless mobile ad hoc network (MANET).
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks of general purpose computer systems and specialized devices connected by external communication links are well known and widely used in commerce. The networks often include one or more network devices that facilitate the passage of information between the computer systems and devices. A network node is a network device or computer or specialized device connected by the communication links. An end node is a node that is configured to originate or terminate communications over the network. An intermediate network node facilitates the passage of data between end nodes.
Routers and switches are intermediate network nodes that determine which communication link or links to employ to support the progress of data packets through the network. An intermediate network node that determines which links to employ based on information in an internetwork header portion of a data packet is called a router.